Your the reason
by PrettyLittleVampGleek
Summary: multi chapter. When Sam mentions to best friend Rachel that he has a girlfriend, Rachel can't help but feel jealous. based on the song,'Teardops on my guitar' by Taylor Swift.
1. Chapter 1

You're the reason. Rachel B. &Sam.

Summary: multi chapter. When Sam mentions to best friend Rachel that he has a girlfriend, Rachel can't help but feel jealous.

**A/N. Dedicated to Teardrops on my guitar song, don't own anything. Enjoy & review. Mercedes isn't in glee club, not yet anyway. Xo enjoy! Xo**

Chapter 1.

Rachel's POV

When Sam first came up to me, I was happy because he looked happy, with that beautiful smile on his face..

"Hey Rach." Sam said smiling. His smile...

"Hey Sam..."

"Are you going to the game tonight?"

"I don't know, it's not my kind of thing, you know."

"I know but there's this girl i want you to meet, I took notice of what you said, it's no one like Quinn. Its someone I really like, you'll love her. She's just like you!" Sam said smiling clearly waiting for an answer but getting nothing he carried on, "So, you going to come or not? I'd love it if you could come!"

How could I say no to him, with his gorgeous green eyes staring right in mine? I didn't like the fact about his new girlfriend and I honestly didn't want to see them loved up, but i couldn't say no to a face like that, my best friend who I secretly had feelings for.. Right?

"S-sure you'll see me there."

"Great thing can't wait." Sam said before giving me a hug and leaving.

What did I just get myself into? I should have never agreed to go to a game to see him play while his girlfriend is there, I'm basically letting myself into the land of pain and heartbreak and it wasn't right! I shouldn't do this. I couldn't let Sam down though could I? Oh gosh, what have I done?! I needed to talk someone and I knew someone who could...

_**Rachel to Santana:**_

_San, i really need to speak to you, it's about Sam. I've done something bad and I don't know what to do. Meet me in the auditorium 5 minutes? Xo –R*_

Santana would know what to do, she always did. She was like my fairy godmother except the fact that you know, Santana's not old.

I headed towards the Auditorium hoping that she did know what to do because if not, I'm screwed. I didn't want to go to a game with Sam's new girlfriend when I know myself that I have feelings for Sam and deffinatly do not want to be spending time with his girlfriend. I was looking around the auditorium, having seen no one I sat down and got my French book out revising for a test we later need to do.

"So, what can Aunty Tana do?" Santana said from behind me, making me jump out of my skin causing me to drop my French book.

"French?! You're kidding me, right?" Santana joked.

"I was waiting for you, so i thought I'd-"

"Don't want to hear it. What's this about Sam then?" Santana said sitting down next to me.

"I've done a terrible thing, San." I looked down ashamed.

"Terrible? Oh god, please don't tell me you sent another girl to a crack house?"

I glared at her, "No. I err... Agreed to go to Sam's game and hang with his girlfriend."

"Holy shit, why would you agree to that?"

"I didn't, well I did but-"

"Cut the whole full story shit and tells me the real thing, B." Santana said waiting.

"It was him! He kept staring at me with his gorgeous green eyes and I just couldn't say no! I couldn't!" I said putting my hands over my face.

"Well, then I wish you luck babe." Santana said starting to laugh.

"Don't laugh at me", I said feeling even more ashamed, "I actually was hoping for you to... give me advice to... I don't know try and get me out of it?"

"Well, that's easy. Make an excuse but it's got to be a good one" Santana said starting to think

"What kind of excuse? Do not let it be dirty San!" I warned glaring at her.

"If you call going on a fake date with someone dirty then sure, that's dirty" Santana said eyebrows rose begging for me to say yes.

I didn't know what to say, having a fake date with whom exactly? I know I shouldn't like this idea, but I kind of do. It seems... weird but okay like I'm supposed to? What am i saying?

"I don't know..."

"Oh c'mon Berry, I could totes hook you up with Puckerman, it will work. Trust me."

Puckerman, eh? He's like my best friend, though? Wouldn't it be weird to date your best friend? It just wasn't right, what have I done?

"Calm down, Berry. Your fake dating him, you're not actually going to date him gee" Santana butted in my thoughts.

I calmed myself down because everything was going to be okay. It wasn't real, it was fake... This means that I don't have to go to the game...

"So, what you're going to do is tell Sam you can't go to the game because you have a date," Santana said looking at her nails and fixing them, "He could suggest you join them at the game, if so... bring Puckerman with you, okay?"

"Wait, San! The only reason I'm doing this is to not go to the game, but i might have to still go? That's not right!" I asked now completely confused.

"Of course but knowing Evans he might invite you both, would you rather stand with his girlfriend alone or with Puckerman to give you company?" Santana asked, "Besides, maybe then Sam will know what's right in front of him."

This idea must be crazy, it's like I'm trying to make Sam Jealous which is obviously insane because Sam doesn't like me like that, he never will. We are best friends for crying out loud!

"San, I'm not trying to make him jealous, it wouldn't work anyway.. He doesn't like me like that." I said and then decided to continue, "Also, I don't like the idea of using my best friend, it might hurt him."

It was true, I kind of liked the idea of making an excuse and having Puckerman to be my fake date but there was consequences to come with it, the fact that Noah could take this seriously really affected her, I didn't want a relationship with him... not like that anyway he's like a brother to me. It would be weird, right?

"Relax your hot Jew ass would ya', Puckerman will know its fake, I'm helping you out." Santana said getting a little irritated now.

Not liking having this conversation particularly in an auditorium when people can hear you, you know people like Sam Evans. I nodded to San before saying, "I'll get going, text or call me later?"

"Sure thing, B. I'll let you know what the Puckasaurus has to say." Santana smirked before letting me leave.

Santana's POV

This shit was totes going to work, the fact that this could bring Samchel together, yes I totally made up a name for them, they was cute even if they both didn't know it. I just wish Sam knew what was right in front of him, no not that Mercedes girl whoever the fuck she was, Rachel Berry the girl he's known since like forever and I know for a fact has a crush on but not knowing why the fuck he hasn't done anything about it I do not know!? Maybe it was because B was so hung up on big feet? I don't know but this shit wasn't right they needed to get together and I just knew how.

"Puckerman" I grabbed him in the closet and started to get to his soft place.

"What do you want, Lopez?" Puck asked.

He knew me too well.

"I need a favour."

"What kind of favour?" Puck asked eyebrows rose.

"I need you to fake date B." I said sucking on his neck.

"Why? If it's for Hudson I'm sorry but no way. He treats her like shit; please tell me it's not him?"

"It's not him, it's Evans. Are you fucking thick? Rach has been over those big feet for a while, your slow you know." I rolled my eyes hitting his head, that's what people do to knock sense into people, right?

"Evans, eh? Who'd have thought?" Puckerman smirked.

"You're telling me you haven't noticed that Rach has been in love with Evans, for like ever?!" I asked harshly hitting him round the head again.

"Hey! Stop hitting me, it's not like I stare at Rach when she's staring at Sam is it?" Puck replied itching his damn head.

"It's quite freaking obvious you dumbass, anyway... Sam has a new girlfriend and he's invited Rachel to come to this game tonight, what is going to happen is that..." I began to tell him the whole story right from the freaking start, yeah I know it's totally Berry's style but what can i say?!

After i had explained everything, Puckerman understood everything and it looked as if he was going to accept, am i right or am I right?

"Sure, I'm in." Puck smirked knowing this is going to end... pretty good.

"Cool, I'll let B know the deeds, oh by the way... I'll make sure to say thanks later on, if this all works out mm 'Kay?" l said smirking.

"Sure thing, Lopez." Puck said smirking back before walking off.

Things were about to get a hell lot better. I texted Berry:

_B, everything's all good. Text me the deeds after you've told trouty. ~S_

Rachel's POV

I looked at Santana's text and smiled but then I had this nervous feeling in my stomach as if I couldn't go through with it, or maybe it was just looking in Sam's eyes. Those green eyes, the ones that I could look at forever and just... relax knowing I'll be alright. Oh, shut up Rachel there is no way he'll ever be your boyfriend, get over yourself I told myself. It was true.

Sam was in my next lesson, luckily. He sits right next to me, depending on Quinn. I seriously think she still has a crush on him even though she's with Finn, who she had cheated on Sam with and Finn had done it to try make me jealous and to hurt me which wasn't working.

"Rachel!" I turned around none other than to see Puckerman walking up to me.

"What's up, Noah?" I asked smiling pleasantly waiting.

"Satan told me about the whole Fake date thing, you know what? We so should make it official now though 'cause then it'll seem serious when we go to class."

"Noah, you never go to class." I said stating a fact, which was actually true.

"Well, it's to help my hot little Jewish princess out, isn't it?" Noah said smiling down at me.

I grinned, "Noah... so how do we-"

I didn't finish my sentence until Noah leaned down to kiss me and I noticed everyone staring onwards, I didn't know what their expressions looked like but I presumed it was shock.

"Wow, I-"

"We better get heading to class then babe, shall we?" Noah said handing his hand out for me to take; i smiled before taking it not noticing a picture being took by one Jacob Ben Israel.

Sam's POV

It was biology next and Rachel was in that class which I was happy about because no one else I really liked was in that class, well except Puckerman but he spends his time in the nurse's office, so it's just Rachel.

I always had Butterflies in my stomach when Rachel was around, it was indescribable because it kind of just happened every time we talked or she would look at me, it's the type like best friends had. I'm sure, right?

I walked in the classroom, obviously expecting Rachel to be there but surprisingly she wasn't and this worried me and then my phone bleeped letting me know i had a text message off one Jacob Ben Israel letting me know that some new information had been on his blog, i opened it up and started to read:

**Hello people! I have some interesting news that may upset or excite you. Sadly, no fights but NEW romance... Guess who? none other than Rachel Berry, seems like she's deffinatly got over one Finn Hudson with none other than his Best friend Noah Puckerman known as Puck, backstabbed his friend in the back again? If you don't believe moii then please do look at this very passionate picture of Puck helping Rachel with her stuff, how cute, looks like Ms Rachel Berry has changed him? Now please do go take a look at the very passionate kiss of Puckleberry 2.0! Now, I'm off to go cry in a bathroom and hope that Rachel will sometime come to me. I love you Ms Berry soon to be Israel. Xo Jacob ben Israel Berry xo**

Wow, that man was totally obsessed with Rachel that he counted himself as a Berry and Rachel as an Israel? Wow, that's just freaking creepy I don't know why I never noticed this before... I was about to click on the link for pictures when the door opened to reveal Rachel and Puck themselves... together which deffinatly proved that Jacob was in fact, telling the truth. Something in my stomach felt like it had turned something disgusting? I don't know I just didn't like the idea of them together.

I could feel them sit down beside me and somehow I felt my fists clench like I was ready to beat Puck up and I honestly didn't know why?!

"Hey Sam." Rachel said smiling at me.

"Hey Rach... Puckerman." I greeted them before taking my mind somewhere else. What the fuck has happened? Last I heard Rachel was single?

"Sam... I don't think I can make it to the game tonight, Me and Noah have plans, I totally forgot to remind you." Rachel said waiting for a response from me, "Sam?"

"Oh yeah... um sorry," I said but then an idea came to me before I could even tell myself what the idea was,"Hey! I know, why don't you guys join me and Mercedes... it'll be good!"

I found shock in my own voice, why? Why would I do that? Why would I invite her? What did I just do?!

Before Rachel had the chance to reply, Puck already did that for her, "I'm sure we can change our plans for the night, right? We'll be there."

Rachel smiled before turning around to Puck as if she had something to say about that.

I smiled and said,"Alright. I can't wait," I may have said that, but I didn't mean that. I could wait because i didn't want to see her with Puckerman, it pained me. I don't know why but it did and if she wanted to show off Puckerman, then I would gladly show off Mercedes.

**A/N. hope you like! :) I don't know anything about American football whatsoever so I won't go into details I'll just do what I do. Like it? Review and I'll continue :-) next chapter is the game. What do you think will happen? :)**


	2. Chapter 2

You're the reason, Rachel B. & Sam

Summary: multi chapter. When Sam mentions to best friend Rachel that he has a girlfriend, Rachel can't help but feel jealous.

**A/N. Thanks for the alerts and reviews here's chapter 2!**

Chapter 2

Rachel's POV

I was ready, for my fake date with Noah. I was so nervous even though it wasn't a real date. Maybe it was because Sam was going to be there? I did secretly have feelings for him though so it's not surprising.

I sat down and waited, I felt so nervous that something was going to go wrong. What if I cried in front of Sam? I couldn't do this, I felt it… I'm not strong enough to do this.

At that moment, there was a knock at the door. I took a deep breath before finding my way up to the door… I didn't want to open it but I couldn't just stand here.

"Noah!" I smiled before letting him in.

"Berry, you ready?" Puck asked as he stayed stood as I went to look for my purse in the kitchen

"Of course, I'm ready." I replied having my purse and walking out the door, following him out.

"You okay? You look nervous."

"I'm fine, I guess I am nervous." I admitted looking down.

Noah held open the car door as he waited for me to get inside, "Such a gentleman." I joked before walking in. He laughed and walked to the other side of the car and got in before starting the car, "There's nothing to be worried about Berry, this isn't a real date and plus, if you're nervous about Sam, don't be. Just think of something else or pretend this is a real date."

I smiled, "Thanks Noah but I don't know if I can do this, I'm not as a strong person as everyone thinks I am."

"Are you kidding me? You're the strongest person I've ever known. You put up with all the shit' when I and everyone was throwing slushes at you. You put up with the shit when Hummel and all the others was being a bitch to you, I look up to you, YOU RACHEL BERRY, that must be shit crazy; so yes of course you're fucking strong Berry."

"Wow Noah, I never thought you see me like that." I said shocked with a big grin on my face.

"Tell anyone and I'll kill you." Noah said

"Of course Noah" I mumbled, at least he made me smile! I don't think I've smiled like that in a long time.

"If you're going to keep smiling like that, I might have to kick you out of this car." Noah joked and then he laughed seeing my sad face in the rear view mirror, "I'm kidding babe, it's good to know that I make you smile."

I laughed, typical Noah to be having Jokes at a time like this. My phone started to bleep I got it out, and tapped the screen to answer.

"Berry, are you on your way yet? Sam and Mercedes have arrived, she's got nothing on you baby but they're waiting for you so 'Cedes isn't alone. Where are you?" Santana said on the end of the phone.

"Well, hello to you too Santana."

"Ye yeah, hey but seriously where the fuck are you, B?"

"I'm about 10 minutes away, I won't be long. I wish you could be there with me while I'm with Cedes. Puck has to play too, so I'm going to be all on my own until after the game. Isn't that lovely?" I said sarcastically.

"You'll be fine, B. After all, you are the strong one here. She'll most likely do the talking, it's the shit she's been doing with me."

"Is she pretty San?"

"I ain't going to lie B, she's pretty but she's got nothing on you baby. Okay? Don't put yourself down."

"Thanks San, I honestly don't know what I'd do without you." I replied.

"Of course, same with you B, Look I really have to go because Sue wants a quick rehearsal, so hurry your ass and I'll talk to you later"

"Okay, bye San"

I looked to Noah and realised that it was time. It was time to face music.

#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#SAMCHEL!#glee glee

When we got there and was finally with Sam and Mercedes I didn't know what to say, I was completely speechless. Mercedes was no doubt beautiful and I honestly wished I was her so I could be with Sam but I'm not.

"Rachel!" Sam grinned hugging me.

"Hi Sam." I replied not knowing what else I could possibly say.

"I'm so glad you're here, I was starting to think you had ditched us." Sam said before wrapping his other arm around Mercedes.

"Aren't you going to introduce us Sammy?" Mercedes asked.

"Of course, silly me… Rachel Puck, this is Mercedes my girlfriend, Mercedes this is Rachel, my best friend and Puck, my other best friend."

"It's so nice to finally meet you guys, I've heard so much about you" Mercedes said shaking mine and Puck's hand.

"Have you now, nice or bad?" Puck smirked

"Nice things otherwise I'd of said something if it was bad knowing me." Mercedes laughed

"Yeah, she's like that. She usually speaks her mind; she doesn't care what anybody thinks. Isn't that great Rachel, she's a lot like you isn't she except she doesn't want to go on Broadway, she wants to be a Hollywood star."

Mercedes smile,"Yeah, I mean don't get me wrong I love Broadway but it's not just not my thing."

I smiled, "Of course. Everyone has different opinions which are completely fine."

Mercedes grinned, "You know Sam, I think me and Rachel will get on just fine, don't you think?"

I raised my eyebrows,"Yeah of course." Knowing for a fact that I don't think we will and knowing she knew that by the expression on her face.

"That's great news! The least I would want is for my best friend and my girlfriend to not get along is it?"

"Babe, you feeling okay? you look like you're going to be sick" Puck said rubbing my back and looking at me.

"I'm okay, just hungry that's all."

"You want me to go get something to eat for you?" Puck asked

"No I'll be fine, don't worry Noah. You need to get going for the big game right?"

"Yeah, but you're more important babe." Puck said

I stared at him, was he going too far? I looked at Sam as he was staring at us looking a little uneasy. What was up with everyone today?

"Yeah, man we should be! You're fine aren't you Rach? Plus, if she needs something to eat I'm sure Mercedes can get her something?" Sam said turning to Mercedes and Mercedes nodded smiling.

"Okay, I'll see you later baby." Puck said kissing me on the lips, I kissed him back smiling

Puck and Sam left us then, and I was alone with Mercedes. Oh god, what do I do? What do I say?

"So, You and Sam best friends eh?" Mercedes asked turning to me with raised eyebrows.

"Yeah, he's always been there for me throughout everything. Couldn't ask for a better best friend to be honest, you're a lucky girl."

"I know I am, I guess you would know that though."

"Excuse me?" I turned around to her hands on hips.

"You heard me."

"Yes I heard you. What are you talking about? You're a lucky girl because I know how Sam is; he never just dates a girl. Not since Quinn anyway-"

"Stop acting dumb girl, I knew from the moment you came here that you had the hots for Sam. Shame he doesn't like you back Hun. He loves me." Mercedes replied smirking.

I couldn't stop the tears that came running down my face, who does she think she is?

"I'm with Puck. I don't like Sam. Y-You're stupid to even think that! He's my best friend!"

"Rae, I wasn't born yesterday. I know when someone has feelings for someone and you certainly have feelings for my man. If you go near him, I swear I won't be to blame for any damage alright? Stay away from him. You hear me? He doesn't belong to you, he belongs to me! Oh, and you can stop fake dating Puckerman, I could tell that he totally has the hots for Santana by the way he kept staring at her throughout the game. So, that's just a no way. You're actually pathetic, Rae. I don't know why Sam even has you as a best friend."

That was it. I had had enough of this; I'm not standing for this! "The names Rachel. I don't have to repeat what I just said do I? I don't like-"

"Heard it all before, you're giving me a headache, Sam hates you. He doesn't like you, you're just a Broadway obsessed freak now please shut up and pretend we get along." Mercedes said rolling her eyes.

I looked at the game seeing Puck looking at me and smiling before blowing me a kiss, I pulled my stare from him before I looked at Sam. He was having so much fun out there, maybe Mercedes is right. I should leave him alone. After all he is Mercedes boyfriend and she knows his best.

I turned around at that moment, heading to the toilets. Or anywhere, really. Just away from that bitch.

**Later after the game**

Santana's POV

After the game, I showered and got ready before meeting Sam and Noah back to the space I had left Mercedes before and noticed Rachel wasn't there. This suddenly caught my attention straight away, where could she have gone? She was all ready for this night she wouldn't have left.

"Where's Rachel?" Puck asked looking at Mercedes.

"She said she were feeling sick and decided to leave. I don't know." Mercedes said hugging Sam tightly.

She was lying, that bitch was lying.

I shared a look at Puck both knowing that this hypocritical bitch was lying. She knew something but she wasn't talking, specifically not in front of lover boy Sam!

"I'll call her see if she's okay? " Puck said looking at Santana before I nodded and then he walked away taking the call.

"Why would she have left without saying goodbye?" Sam asked not impressed.

"That's the problem, she wouldn't have." I said eyeing Mercedes up as I said this,"Hey Sam! Mind if you go get me a drink? We'll meet you outside yeah?"

"Sure." Sam said as he gave Mercedes a quick kiss before leaving.

I stood in front of Mercedes and poked her, "You did this didn't you? I know Rachel, she wouldn't have just left. You must have done something to provoke her. Did you?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"You must have. You was the only one with her, she wouldn't have just left without saying good bye I know B. There has to be some sort of reason, and it's obviously you. I knew the moment I saw your face."

Mercedes sighed, "I didn't do anything! It's not my fault she left! Stop accusing me of something I clearly didn't do. I'll tell Sam and I bet he wouldn't dare talk to you ever again."

"Of course he won't because I'd have at him"

"Don't be so stupid, you're as pathetic as Rachel herself! She's such a drama queen! Broadway obsessive freaks." Mercedes said rolling her eyes.

That's when I suddenly slapped her, and Sam and Puck appeared, looking on shocked.

Mercedes suddenly noticed Sam too as she began to moan,"Oh my god Sam! You need to control your friends!"

"What the hell was that for San?"

"She fucking deserved it after calling my best friend a freak! She ought to take a look at herself!"

"San, Rach isn't answering her phone-"

"I wonder why. Take a look at Mercedes here. Not so innocent after all!" I snapped at her

"I did no such thing! I was only being nice to her! Sam, you have got to believe me!" Mercedes said looking up at him

I looked at Sam, "Well? Who you going to believe?"

Sam didn't know what to say, but found his words about 5 minutes later, "I think I better stay with Mercedes..."

Puck and I stood there, mouth open, shocked, "Suit yourself jackass." I said before leaving.

**A/N. Not exactly happy with this chapter, let me know what you think. Love you guys. I hope to update as soon as my other chapters have been updated Don't forget to review xo**


End file.
